Premios Shaman KingFanFictionnet 2004
by Natto-chan
Summary: ¡Ya están los nominados! ¿Quiénes se llevarán los preciados títulos? ..U Diox, que ridículo. xDD
1. Default Chapter

Shooting Star Productions 

Presents:

"Los Premios Mankin-ff.net 2004"

(Se ve un escenario con todos los personajes de SK en sillas y a Natalie vestida como Kouji Minamoto de Digimon Frontier XD)

Chocolove: ¿Y ese disfraz? o.o

Nat: ¬o¬ Me gusta, ¿y que? -.-U Konban wa minna san! Sean bienvenidos a la 1era emisión de "Los premios Mankin-FF.net 2004"!! ^o^

Ren: Tú y tus programas de concursos ¬¬

Yoh: jijiji ^-^ ¿qué será esta vez?

Nat: Aquí premiaremos a los personajes y a los autores de estas maravillas llamadas Fan Fics!! ¿y quienes serán los jueces? Nada más y nada menos que ustedes, querido público!!! ^o^

Público: (aplaude)

Horo: ¬¬ Y esta vez YO ganaré (mira a Hao y a Ren)

Hao: Ni en tus sueños ¬¬ todos aquí sabemos que yo soy el más sexy ^.~

Fanaticas: Aaaaah... *-*

Nat: Presentaremos varias categorías, en las cuales todos (incluida yo) pondremos a nuestros candidatos ^^

Anna: ¬¬ Más te vale que haya bonificación por aparecer en esta cosa

Nat: o.oU Los cinco candidatos más votados serán los nominados

Chocolove: ¿Hay nominao a mejor chiste? *^^*

Nat: No! ¬¬ Entre los nominados se realizará otra votación, descubriendo así a los ganadores!! ^O^

Ryu: Ya veo *-* Seguro que mi Lyserg gana al más Kawaii!

Lyserg: u///u* Ryu...

Ren: Tonterías ¬¬ ¿a quien le interesa esto? 

Nat: ¬¬ A nosotros (se dirige al público) ¿quieren saber las categorías? ^^'

Público: Si!!! *o*

Nat: Bien ^^ La 1era categoría será a "Mejor Personaje Masculino"! ^o^

(Los chicos se lanzan miradas de rivalidad)

Horo: Te ganaré, tiburón ¬¬

Ren: ¬¬U En tus sueños, puercoespín

Yoh: Que gane el mejor ^^

Chicos: -.-U

Nat: ^^U La 2da es "Mejor Personaje Femenino" Tenemos poco que elegir xD

Anna: ¬¬* ¿Cómo que poco? (señala a Pilika, Tamo, Jun, las 5 Lily's etc)

Horo: Si son pocas ¬¬

(Horo sale volando)

Nat: ¬¬U La 3era es "Mejor Pareja Normal" xD

Tamao: ¿Cómo que "normal"? o.o

Pilika: conociendo a Nat, una pareja hombre-mujer u.ú

Tamao: .///.

Nat: -_- La 4ta es "Mejor Pareja Yaoi y/o Yuri" Creo que ya se quienes va a ganar (mira a Horo y a Ren)

Ren: ¬///¬ ¿¡Tengo monos en la cara o que!?

Horo: o.o ¿qué es yaoi?

(Ryu se levanta y le susurra algo en el oido a Horo)

Horo: @///@ (mira a Ren) X_X (se desmaya)

Nat: jejeje xD La 5ta es "El Mejor Fic Universo Alternativo" ^^ un fic en el cual se usen a los personajes, pero colocándolos en otra historia, escenario y con otro pasado.

Yoh: _ que complicado... 

Manta: o.o Pero Yoh...

Ren: Mentes inferiores como ustedes jamás lo entenderán (sonrisa arrogante)

Horo: Habla por ti, Rentado!

Ren: ¡¿Quieres pelea?!

Nat: -w- calma, calma... La 6ta es para "Mejor Fic Crossover", un fic en el cual los personajes de shaman king se encuentran con otros de otras series o historias.

Lyserg: Kouichi! *-* (si han leído "Amor en la Oscuridad" entenderán xD)

Marco: Arrgghhh... ¬¬*

Nat: Que miedo... O.o la 7ma es "Mejor Fic Interactivo", un fic en el cual participen los lectores ^o^ Puede ser de concursos, de citas xDD

Hao: aaah... X3 es verdad, yo iba a salir con una humana, ¿dónde esta?

Shadril: (desde el público) Hao! *-*

Horo: Ahora recuerdo... ¡de que nadie se ganó a Ren! XDDDD

Ren: ¬¬ Cállate que tu quedaste en penúltimo lugar

Horo: -_-U no me lo recuerdes

Nat: xDD La 8va es a "Mejor Fic Yaoi y/o Yuri" ^o^ Hay muchos fics por los cuales pueden votar! ^^

Anna: te recuerdo, autora mediocre ¬¬ que no hay Yuri's 

Nat: X3 jajaja, eso tu crees XDD

Tamao: .///. Tengo miedo, Srta. Pilika

Pilika: -///- Yo también Tamao

Horo: aah... @_@ (se vuelve a desmayar)

Nat: xDD me gusta torturarlos... La 9na es a "Mejor Fic Humorístico" ^o^ Ya saben, aquel que les ha hecho reir hasta que la panza les duela XDD

Chocolove: ¡Hasta que la tripa les ruja! (con un Hot Dog en su mano)

* Viento helado *

Ren y Horo: Ya callate! ¬¬*

Choco: x.X

Nat: Diox... La 10ima es a "Mejor Fic Romántico" *-* una de mis favoritas... ^o^

Público: Yoh/Anna!!!!!!!

Anna: -///-

Yoh: *^^* jijiji

Nat: ^o^ La 11ava es a "Mejor Fic Dramático", el que los hizo llorar más... snif... T.T necesito un pañuelo... (nat saca un pañuelo con caritas de Kouji bordadas)

Horo: ToT Yo sufro mucho en esos fics!! ;_;

Ren: Digo lo mismo...

Yoh: ^^ jijiji (señala a nat) a ella le gusta torturarme ^^

Fans de Yoh: Grrr ¬¬

Nat: ^^UU es arte ^^UUUU La 12va es a "Mejor Fic de Acción y Aventura" Para los que gustan de peleas ^^

Yoh: ^^ Horo y Ren siempre pelean 

Nat: No esa clases de peleas -.-U La 13va es para "Mejor Fic Lemon" o///o para esos que recuentan la zona R .///.

Horo: ¬¬ si tu paras ahí todo el día

(Horo sale volando)

Nat: Hay cosas que nadie debe saber u///ú... La 14va y una de las más importantes es para "El Mejor Autor" este premio será otorgado a un miembro de ff.net, que tenga por lo menos un fic en esta categoría ^^

Autores en el Público: YEAH!!! *-*

Nat: ^^ y por último... el más codiciado... el premio al "Mejor Fan Fiction", ese fic de mankin al que aman y del que nunca se cansan!!!! *o*

Público: (aplausos)

Anna: -_-U bien, ahora que terminó esto... ¿ya nos podemos ir?

Yoh: ñ_ñ tengo hambre

Horo: (su panza ruge) ¬¬ espero que nos des la cena gratis

Ren: Es lo menos que puedes hacer

Los demás: SI!! ¬o¬

Nat: O.oUU Pues... ^^UU esta bien n_n vendrán a comer conmigo xDD vamos a "Pizza Hut"! xDDDD

Horo: SHI!! ^o^

Ren: -.-U exijo comida china 

Nat: o.oU bueno, veremos XD

(todos salen del set pero nat se queda)

Nat: Nos vemos en la próxima transmisión para conocer a los nominados!!! ^o^ No olviden votar!! /Ahora como rayos le hago para pagar -.-U/

(Suena "In the Blue" La canción de Kouji)

~Créditos~

Participación especial: Elenco de mankin

Dirección: Pablito Perez

Equipo de cámaras: Taquito

Producción: Zeta


	2. Los Nominados

Shooting Star Productions

Presents:

"Los premios Shaman King-FanFiction.net 2004" Las Nominaciones

(Se ve el set de la transmisión anterior, con todos lo personajes de SK en el mismo lugar y a Natalie vestida toda de rosa con una gorra que imita a la cabeza de kirby xD)

Nat: Hola, hola, holaaaaa! ^o^ Aquí llegamos con la 2da transimisón de "Los Premios Shaman King-FanFiction.net 2004"! ^O^

Público: (Aplausos)

Ren: Esta cada vez escoge trajes más ridículos ¬¬

Horo: (mira a Nat y luego a Tamao) Demasiado rosa para mí @.@U

Yoh: jijiji ^^U

Nat: ¬¬U ¿qué no sabes decir otra cosa? -.-U 

Lyserg: Nat-san o.o Eso fue maleducado...

Ryu: (mira a Lyserg) *-* ¡Es cierto!

Nat: ._. Como sea... ¡Hoy conoceremos a los nominados, por nada más y nada menos que ustedes! ^o^

Público: (aplausos) 

Hao: Y todos aquí sabemos que yo ganaré en todas la categorías (sonríe al público)

Fans de Hao: *¬* Aaaah...

Anna: ¬¬ Que ridículo...

Hao: X3 Pero si tu tampoco te puedes resistir a mi encantos, Annita

Anna: ¬¬*****

Nat: ALERTA ROJA VA A EXPLOTAR!!!! ALERTA MULTICOLOR!!!!! XDDDD

(viento helado y todos miran a Nat en silencio)

Nat: ¬¬U ¿Qué les pasa? Bueno, como decía, hoy conoceremos a los nominados, aunque con unos problemas. Hay categorías en las que solo hay 3 nominados y otras en las que hay 6. X3 Pero no importa, todo se decidirá al final ^o^

Ren: Tanto palabreo para nada ¬¬

Yoh: ^^ Ah, ya veo...

Horo: Si eso no es problema ¬¬

Anna: Que desperdicio de saliva ¬¬

Nat: o.oU Ustedes 'tan muy acidos XP Antes de anunciar a los afortunados ^^ les diré que los mencionaré en orden de mayor a menor cantidad de votos ^-^ Listo? Empezemos!

Chocolove: Rostizemos! ^o^

Nat: ._.U Bien, los nominados a la categoría "Mejor Personaje Masculino" son...

1° Ren Tao

2° Horo Horo (o Usui Horokeu, como quieran xD)

3° Yoh Asakura

4° Hao Asakura

Nat: ^^ Y esos son!

Hao: (a punto de desmayarse) ¿Co...como? ¿Yo... último? 

Nat: X3 Tal como lo oyes xD

Horo: (saltando de aquí para alla) EUREKA!! LO CONSEGUI!!! Pero todavía no le gano al tiburón ¬¬

Ren: (con una sonrisa arrogante) Soy el gran Ren Tao, y nadie jamás me derrotará!

Yoh: Se lo toma muy en serio ¿no? ^^U

Nat: Sie... jus jus X3 ahora las nominadas a "Mejor Personaje Femenino" son:

1° Anna Kyouyama

2° Pilika o Pirika 

3° Jun Tao

Nat: ^^ Viva Anna-san!

Yoh: ^^ Viva Annita! 

Anna: Cállense ¬¬ era obvio

Pilika: Wiii! ^^  Yo ganaré, ya verán! 

Jun: (se limita a sonreir) 

Nat: ^^ y los nominados a "Mejor Pareja Normal" son...

1° YohxAnna

2° LysergxPilika

3° FaustoxEliza

Público: YohxAnna, YohxAnna!!!! ^O^

Anna: -///- Demonios

Yoh: jijiji ^///^

(Pilika y Lyserg se miran y se sonrojan)

(Fausto y Eliza se miran, aparecen Shoujo bubbles atrás xD)

Nat: El ambiente se esta endulzado!! *^^* Pero ahora llega la parte que más me gusta! Los nominados a "Mejor Pareja Yaoi y/o Yuri son...

1° HoroxRen o RenxHoro

2° RenxHao o HaoxRen 

3° HaoxLyserg y no creo que exista viceversa xDD

Nat: KAWAII!! *¬* (la lanza de Ren apunta a su cuello) ^^UU ¿Si, Rencito?

Ren: ¬¬** ¿Cómo puedes... como puedes...? ¿¡Ponerme con este?! (señala a Horo, quien esta con la cara verde)

Horo: @///@ (se desmaya)

Hao: Jajajaja ^.~ soy irresistible! 

Lyserg: O_O (busca donde esconderse desesperadamente) _ Con Hao nooooooo!!!!!

Nat: Sufre, pequeña droga, sufre X3 (sigue con la lanza de Ren apuntándole a la aorta) ^^UU pero Ren-kun, no es mi culpa, es la decisión de nuestro estimado público ^o^

Público: (silbando, como quien no sabe nada) ^^U

Nat: ¬¬ Traidores -_- Jejeje n.nU Bueno, ahora los premios MÁS importantes, los que serán entregados a personas especiales que se esfuerzan día a día por brindarnos una sana diversión sin esperar nada a cambio. Aquellas personas dotadas de una gran habilidad, poco reconocida. ¡¡¡los premios a mejores Fan Fictions!!!! ^o^

Yoh: Que tierna ^^

Anna: Yoh... ¬¬

Yoh: ¿si? ^^

Anna: Cállate ¬¬

Yoh: ^^U Esta bien

Nat: *-* Empezaremos con los nominados a "Mejor Fic Universo Alternativo", y estos son:

1° Mi ángel de la guardia - Candymaru

2° Eros - Marineneko

3° Sueños al rojo vivo - Juri

4° Mar, arena y sol - Komachi Tao

5° Cuando los ángeles lloran – Anna Angelus

6° Seguir adelante – Natty-chan

Nat: ^^ Recuerden que no hay mucha diferencia entre los puntajes que determinan el orden en el que aparecen los nominados ^^

Horo: o.o ¿de que se trata "Mi angel de la guardia"?

Nat: ooooh *-* es una historia muy linda, en el proximo cap daré una breve reseña de cada uno de los nominados ^^

Ren: ¿y porque no ahora? ¬¬

Nat: Mmm... no lo sé ¬¬ todavía tengo que anunciar a todos los nominados... ¡y me estas quitando el tiempo aire! O.ó

Lyserg: Nat-san u.u

Ryu: Esta siendo grosera otra vez u.ú

Nat: ._. Whatever... Los nominados a "Mejor fic crossover" son:

1° Amor en la oscuridad - Kini-chan

2° Big Brother Anime – Saya Asakura Lavigne

Nat: ._.U Como ven, no hay muchos crossover... aunque yo recuerdo uno... u.ú

Yoh: ^o^ Yo también! Era un en el que... (nat le tapa la boca a Yoh)

Nat: u.ú No vale la pena recordarlo... ya esta extinto ToT

Manta: No diga eso, Nat-san o.o

Nat: No tengo la menor idea si va a ser continuado, mejor dejémoslo como está u.ú Los nominados a "mejor Fic interactivo" son:

1° SE BUSCA – Shooting Star Natalie (no hay vara ¬¬ miren los reviews si quieren)

2° ¡Sierra Mankin! – Marineneko

Nat: ^o^ Gracias a todos aquellos que votaron por mí T.T Arigatô Gozaimasu...

Ren: Ja! Como si alguien fuera a votar por ti!

Nat: ¬¬ Pues si lo hicieron, lo que pasa es que tu estas molesto conmigo porque nadie te gano ¬¬

Horo: Nadie quiere a Ren! ^O^ Nadie quiere a Ren!

Ren: ¬¬** Cállate, Hoto Hoto

Horo: o.ó ¿¡como me llamaste!?

(empieza otra pelea)

Yoh: ^^ Ellos se llevan muy bien

Nat: *^^* Sie... Regresando al tema, los nominados a "Mejor Fic Yaoi y/o Yuri" (como adoro esto!) son...

1° Dos perfectos conocidos – Mochita-chan

2° El ganador se lo lleva todo – Karoru Metallium

Nat: orale... o.o solo dos...

Horo: ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUEEEEE?! (zamaquea a Ren mientras se vuelve a poner verde) 

Ren: -///-**** (lo aparte de un golpe)

Nat: Es el destino, tomodachis X3 El público los ama... y no precisamente por unidad xDD

Hao: u.ú Humana... me pregunto, ¿quién te dio el poder para representar a las masas?

Nat: Pues... ._.UU fue... ¡¡¡LA MARAVILLOSA IDEA QUE TUVE!!!

Anna: Que estúpida ¬¬ se nota que eso fue improvisado

Nat: XD si lo fue ¿porqua?

Anna: Olvídalo u.ú

Nat: X3 Continuemos... los "Mejor Fic Humorístico" son...

1° Cosas de chicos o chicas – Mochita-chan

2° Cuando las chicas se juntan - Rally

3° 31 shamanes – Clow Reed1

4° Concurso de Belleza – Noriko Kinomoto

5° Sierra Mankin – Marineneko

6° Loco experimento aclara confusos sentimientos – Kisuka

7° Deseo a una estrella – Annie-chan Diethel

8° El gran carnal – Annita Kyoyama

Nat: Wow! Y así están las cosas xDD muchos nominados... difícil elección xDD Y debo decir que todos estos fics son muy buenos...

Chocolove: ¡y este es mi hábitat! (disfrazado de jaguar) =3 (NA: discúlpenme u///u no se personificar a choco)

Ren: No entiendo como la gente puede desperdiciar su tiempo con la comedia...

Horo: Porque a diferencia de ti, Rentado, nosotros si tenemos sentido del humor ¬¬

Yoh: jijiji ^^UU /Hoto Hoto tiene problemas/

Ren: ¬¬* (empieza otra pelea)

Nat: ó.o Pobechito Horo... los moretones no le sientan muy bien... xDD Veamos... otra categoría que me gusta mucho *¬* "Mejor Fic Romántico"...

1° El ganador se lo lleva todo – Karoru Metallium

2° Esencia de un sentir – Xris

3° Una nueva forma de amar - Xris

4° Mi angel de la guardia – Candymaru

Nat: Super-duper Kawaii!! *o* Va a ser motto motto difícil decidirse! ^^

Público: YohxAnna! YohxAnna!! ^o^

Anna: ¬///¬ Cállense

Yoh: ^///^ son muy entusiastas...

Fans del HoroxRen: HoroxRen!! HOROXREN!! ^o^

Horo y Ren: ¬¬**** (preparándose para congelar y descuartizar, respectivamente)

Nat: u.ú Seguridad... (aparecen Silver y Kalim, con trajes con el slogan de los Premios)

Yoh: Primito?? O.o ¿qué haces aquí?

Silver: -.-U Nat-san dijo que nos pagaría muy bien por esto, ya que sospechaba de los impulsos asesinos de algunos! (sosteniendo a Ren, mientras Kalim sostiene a Horo)

Hao: Con razón no te veia, tataratataratataratataratatara-nieto xD

Silver: ._.U

Kalim: TT a mi nadie me saluda

Nat: Hola Kalim! ^o^

Kalim: ¬¬ contreras

Nat: ._.U Y los "Mejor Fic Dramatico" son...

1° El milagroso regalo de navidad - Xris

2° Truly, madly, deeply – Candymaru

3° Mi angel de la guardia – Candymaru

Nat: Aaaah *-* Truly, madly, deeply... una obra de arte, debo decir *o* aunque todos estos son muy bueno ^^ esperemos que gane el mejor!

Ren: ¬¬ estas fingiendo

Nat: uh? O.o

Horo: Tu no eres tan imparcial ¬¬

Nat: xDU bueno... ^^U pero estoy mejorando, ne?

Horo y Ren: ¬¬U

Yoh: u.u que he hecho yo? TT

Todos: ¿_? Uh?

Nat: o.oU Yoh, estas cosas son FICS ¬¬ no es la realidad

Yoh: ;_;

Todos (aun mas confundidos) UH?

Nat: ^^UU Lo siento, secreto de estado xD Ahora, los nominados a "Mejor Fic de Acción y Aventura" son...

1° La 5ta ronda: puente de San Francisco - Kyo

2° Antes, durante y después del torneo de Shaman King

3° Un mundo nuevo, una guerra nueva – Oriel1

4° Una y otra mitad – Okashii Aki

5° Amor en la oscuridad – Kini-chan  

Nat: Bueno, yo no frecuento mucho esta clase de fics o.o veremos como hago con las reseñas XD

Manta: Hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Si SK es de acción y aventura porque el 70% de los fics son románticos?

Cri Cri cri ci

Ren: Porque estan locos ¬¬

Nat: ¬¬ no es cierto... lo que pasa es que generalmente se escribe de los que más hay en la serie o de lo que menos hay XD es este caso, casi todos escribimos romance ^^U porque casi nunca vemos romance en SK

Manta: o.o Bueno explicación

Nat: ^^UU gracias, a eso me dedico xD

Yoh: ^^U Que modesta

Horo: Eso fue sarcástico o que? o.O

Nat: olvídenlo -.-U jus jus (nat pone cara de perve) °¬° ahora una de las categorías más... "especiales" xDD Los nominados a "Mejor Fic Lemon" son...

1° La ley del deseo – Karoru Metallium

2° Por favor, quedate a mi lado (versión lemon) – Marineneko

3° Entre tus brazos – Komachi Tao

4° El ganador se lo lleva todo – Karoru Metallium

Nat: *¬* diox... ** que lindo...

Horo: Pervertida! 

Anna: Eres mala influencia para Yoh ¬¬

Nat: Lo sé X3 pero no se que tienen estos fics, a uno lo llaman "Ven... ven" xDDD

Hao: Sie X3 son adictivos... (mira a Lyserg)

Lyserg: _ (busca donde esconderse otra vez)

Nat: xDD Vamos llegando a la parte más importante!!! ^o^ Les aviso, en esta categoría presentare a los nominados en desorden xD para hacerlo más difícil. Los nominados a "Mejor Autor" son...

° Marineneko

° Karoru metallium 

° Candymaru

° Kisuka 

° Xris 

° Eleone 

Nat: Bravo!!! ^o^ Yo creo que todos se merecen el premio ¿no? ^^ 

Ren: ¬¬ No

Horo: (mira la lista) mmm... ¬¬ no

Nat: Vamos! Por algo insignificante que les desagrade no los van a odiar ¿no es cierto? X3

Horo y Ren: ¡¿Insignificante?! ¬¬**

Nat: ^^U se como se siente, no se enojen

Ren: Dudo mucho que lo sepas ¬¬

Horo: Yo digo que la matemos ¬¬**

Nat: O_O oigan chicos, yo no tengo la culpa ^^UU

Yoh: ^^ es cierto

Horo: Cállate Yoh ¬¬

Ren: De todas formas, me tengo que desquitar con alguien ¬¬

Nat: Seguridad u.ú

(vuelven a entrar Kalim y Silver)

Silver; u.u Esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba (agarrando a Ren)

Kalim -_-* (agarrando a Horo, quien lanzaba insultos a diestra y siniestra) 

Nat: ¬¬ Que humor... ¡¡¡AHORA LA CATEGORÍA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE ESTOS PREMIOS!!!! Aunque, como dice Kini-san, todos hacemos un gran esfuerzo y nos merecemos un aplauso por ello ^^ Pero bueno, los nominados a "Mejor Fan Fiction" son:

° El ganador se lo lleva todo – Karoru Metallium

° El milagroso regalo de navidad - Xris

° Truly, madly, deeply - Candymaru

° Esencia de un sentir - Xris

Nat: Bravo, bravo!!! ^o^ Felicito a tod@s los autores de estos maravillosos fics! ^^

Horo: que bien ^^ ya termino =.= me muero de hambre

Yoh: Igualmente ~.~

Ren: ¬¬ Que débiles son

Nat: xD Pero todavía faltan los anuncios!!!!! ^o^

Todos: Uh?? O.O

Nat: ¬¬ Sie... Veamos... Primero, ¡no olviden votar! No importa si no votaron en la 1era ronda, pueden hacerlo esta vez, pero solo a los nominados. ._. 2do: ¿quieren que haya premios? Ya saben, para los ganadores, un wallpaper o algo así (lamentablemente no se hacer nada más ¬¬) 3ero: aquí solo pueden votar por uno. En la primera ronda acepte votos múltiples, pero ahora no ¬¬ 4to y ultimo: Tienen una semana para votar ^^U después de eso los votos no serán aceptados =P

Horo: Vaya... ¬¬ eso significa que todavía tenemos oportunidades de ganar ¿ne?

Nat: pues sí ^^UUU aunque... (se calla)

Horo: aunque que? o.o

Nat: ^^U Nada... ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente transmisión! ^o^

Ren: Ya era hora u.ú

Yoh: =_= Tengo sueño...

*Suena "Salamander" pero de repente se para como disco rayado*

Nat: o.o ¡Olvide algo!

Anna: ¬¬ Para variar

Nat: ^^U Los nominados, ¿me harían el favor de escribir un pequeño discurso en caso de que ganaran? ^^UUU Ya saben, para que puedan aparecer en la entrega de los premios XD 

Ren: Que ridículo u.ú ya nos vamos

Elenco de SK: (se paran y salen del set)

Nat: o.oUU Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente transmisión! ^^UU ¡para conocer a los ganadores!

*Suena "ever snow" mientras las luces del set se apagan*

~Créditos~

Participación especial: Elenco de mankin

Dirección: Pablito Perez

Equipo de cámaras: Taquito

Producción: Zeta


End file.
